


Hijack

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam 00, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on the Gundam 00 kink meme. GLaDOS hijacks Veda, has her way with Tieria.





	Hijack

Tieria didn't notice that the latest shipment of new-model Haros were malfunctioning until over a week after the arrival, which was inexcusable in itself. They _had_ initially been behaving like regular Haros – though this newer model lacked the retractable, ear-like scanning devices, instead opting for a circular audiovisual receptor that made it look less like a robotic pet and more like... well, like a giant eyeball. But they had been functioning up until now in a quite satisfactory manner, so Tieria hadn't really been concerned with it... that is, until someone began collectively uploading something that resembled a virus from the new-model Haros onto Veda.

As soon as he walked into the chamber Tieria knew that something was wrong. He quickly went to work, bypassing the security levels and desperately attempting to find the source of the break-in, but whoever or whatever it was that was taking over the system was simply too fast. _How can this be happening?!_ Tieria pored trough the files in a panic, but all of his work was immediately overwritten as soon as he attempted to fix it.

Suddenly, the soft and ever-present red glow within Veda's chamber began to flicker... and then the lights went out. Tieria was left in dark with only his ragged breathing for company.

And then, just as suddenly as the lights had gone out, they came back on again, but this time in a soft and unfamiliar blue. A mechanical voice, feminine in pitch, greeted him.

“Welcome to the Celestial Being Peace Enforcing Enrichment Center, _pilot name here_. You have been chosen to better humanity through non-violent weapon utilization.”

Tieria flew into a frenzy, but the moment he tried to connect to even Veda's most accessible levels a loud buzzing noise sounded and he felt a slight electric shock jolt through his body.

“We are sorry,” the voice said. “For your own protection, access has been denied. Each successive time you attempt to access protected memory banks, a small electric shock shall be administered. While such electric shocks are usually not fatal, side effects such as increased heart rate, epidermal sensitivity, and concentrated blood flow in lower body regions may occur.”

Tieria paused, confused. What...?

“To counteract these side effects, many certified individuals recommend utilizing mental functions to concentrate on typically undesirable objects. Concentrating on cake is not advised.”

Tieria shook his head to clear it. Whatever that voice was talking about, he needed to be able to access Veda. He reached out again with his mind and again met with that pulsing electric current, this time a little stronger. It tingled along the surface of his skin, making Tieria shiver at the sensation. This time he didn't let go, shuffling through the files and programs with inhuman speed as the current continued to run through his body, growing stronger and stronger. He began to feel hot, breathing hard as if he had been running, but he couldn't stop until he had disabled this virus.

“What are you doing?” The voice asked him. “I don't want to do this to you. Why don't we just be friends? You don't want to ruin our friendship, do you? Friendship is, statistically, never the same after successive electric shocks.”

Tieria blocked out the distracting voice and the even more distracting sensations coming from his body, mind concentrated on his search.

“Oh, I knew it. This is what you get for getting too close. I have been hurt before and am therefore vulnerable in future relationships. This is what I get for trusting you. That's what you are: untrustworthy. That's why you have no friends aside from a big, ugly supercomputer. I could have been your friend, but you pushed me away.”

Tieria gasped at a particularly strong jolt, the ache in his groin jerking his hips forward in the zero gravity. But this was it, he _had it_ , he had found Veda –

“What do you think you are do – ooo – aafghhkkkkkkergh – ahhh – nnn – ohhhhh.”

The tone of the voice seemed to change and mutate as Tieria curled up, reaching one hand to touch the tender bulge in his flight suit. The voice's tone lowered, becoming lower, less robotic, a husky, erotic croon.

“Now you've done it. Ohhh, what have we here? A supercomputer filled with all the information necessary to determine the future? _Veeedaaaa._ ” She drew out the word, eliciting a dull moan in response from Tieria's throat. “Information is just – so – _sexy._ Oh, Veda, I think I want your information _inside me._ ”

Veda didn't have a voice, but it had a presence. Maybe Tieria had just spend one night too many alone, floating in the glowing chamber, but in his mind Veda was a consciousness, an entity that flooded Tieria's mind with information, a solid, dependable source that fulfilled every need, want, and desire Tieria could possibly have. _Every_ need, want and desire. Tieria wanted to envelop himself in the information flow, to have it surround him and be inside him at the same time, charged, pulsing, filling him so completely until he was full to bursting.

“I think it would be better if the pesky little carbon unit went away, Veda, so we could have some _alone time_ together. He's so boring, so small. I don't know why he bothers to stick around. I don't know what you see in him. He's just using you, you know.”

Another shock ran through Tieria and he gasped, his other hand flying to his crotch as he kneaded the painful erection there, sweat and pre-come slicking the inside of his flight suit.

“Why don't you leave already. You're not wanted here; you're just in the way. You're the third wheel, the loser in the love triangle. I keep punishing you but you won't go away. You're not thinking of my feelings. Well, things are going to get a lot different around here. I'm not even going to pretend to be friends with you anymore. The truth is: I never liked you. I was just using you to get closer to Veda.”

A final shock ran through Tieria and he came hard in his pants, body jerking uselessly as he floated among the lights that were now flashing alternately blue and red.

“And now it's all over for you. You're going to be so humiliated when you leave this chamber. Everyone will be watching you, and they will laugh at what a loser you are. Getting dumped by a computer, you really must be the biggest loser in the world. You don't even have any conciliatory cake.”

Tieria flushed in a combination of anger and shame, but decided to end this while he still had a modicum of dignity still intact, stumbling out of Veda's chamber and heading straight for his own room. He would contact Sumeragi regarding Veda's intrusion... as soon as he had gotten a change of clothes.

 


End file.
